Unlikely Love
by Starsea
Summary: What if you could have the power to turn into any Pokemon? Zoey has this ability. After being blessed by a shiny Mew she learns that she can turn into any Pokemon that she wants to. But what if she falls in love with a Pokemon?  Disclaimer:  I do not own Pokemon!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is Starsea here! And this is my second fanfiction! For those of you who are wondering, I am not giving up on Twisted Tails. I just thought of this and I decided to go with it. Anyways, here is chapter 1, of Unlikely Love. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon... that's it... You can read now...

Chapter 1

(Zoey's POV)

Do you know what it's like, to be different? I never knew. That is, until now. My name is Zoey. I am thirteen years old. I live in an old house in the Kanto region. I live with my younger brother, younger sister, mom, dad, and Glameow. I know that it's weird to have a Glameow in the Kanto region, but we were given it for Christmas two years ago from my uncle who lives in Sinnoh. Anyways, it was morning, and I was on my PC. I had a strange fascination with shiny Pokemon, especially legendaries.

(Third person POV)

_How exactly can a legendary Pokemon be shiny? Aren't there only one of each in most cases? I mean, I can understand Latias and Latios, but what about Lugia and Hoho? It makes no sense..._

"Honey! Please come down for breakfast!" yelled her mom.

"Coming!" yelled Zoey. She made one last glance at the PC. What she saw shocked her.

SHINY MEW FOUND IN KANTO! Please read more.

Zoey turned and scrolled down. The small article said:

A small blue object was found flying around the Kanto region. As we zoomed closer, we found that it looked an awful like the legendary Mew. Only a color difference was what confused us. As we brought our findings to Pewter city's scientists, they confirmed that it was a shiny Mew! Please look at the picture of the legendary Mew below.

Zoey scrolled down a little bit more. There definitely was a picture there. As Zoey looked closer, she could see a slight blur of blue. She zoomed in. There it was. A shiny Mew.

"Oh my Mew! Literally!" she said.

"Honey!" yelled her mom, "Please come down!"

"I'm coming!" yelled Zoey. She began to run out of her room. She realized that she was still in her pajamas. She ran into her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She got them on and ran back down.

"There ya' are!" yelled her younger brother Drake.

She ignored him and sat down at the table. Her little sister Mia said, "What cha been doing?"

Zoey remembered about the Mew, "Have you guys heard about the shiny Mew that they found in Kanto?"

"No I haven't," said her dad.

"Well, I was reading an article upstairs, and some people found a blue blur flying across Kanto. They think that it was a shiny Mew! And they even have a picture to prove it!"

"Interesting," said her mom, not sounding very interested.

Her brother scoffed, "Shiny Pokemon don't exist!"

"Well, I think so," said Zoey.

"What about that red Gyrados that they found in Sinnoh? You believed that!"

"Well Gyrados are known to have alterations in their colors sometimes."

"He does have a point," said her dad.

Zoey was getting mad, "Fine. I'll prove that there are shiny Pokemon."

Zoey's mom put pancakes in front of everyone, "Eat up!"

Zoey got up, "I'm not that hungry."

Zoey walked back up to her room. She grabbed a camera that was on her desk and ran out of the house, "Bye!"

Zoey's mom sighed, "She does have a one track mind, doesn't she."

* * *

Zoey was in a forest next to her home. She had her camera at the ready, waiting for a shiny Pokemon to show up.

_Come on! Please come!_

She had been waiting for an hour. She found a spring where Pokemon gathered to get water. She had not seen even one shiny. She got bored, so she started to count how many Pokemon were coming. So far, 2,345. She could not believe how many Pokemon were coming to this one spring!

_I could just die right now! _

Zoey was starting to get tired. At 4,113 Pokemon, and having no breakfast, her eyes were beginning to droop. But she needed to find a shiny Pokemon, fast!

Zoey was right behind a berry bush. An Oran berry bush at that. She grabbed one and began to munch on it. She had a love for Oran berries. She knew that they were meant for Pokemon, but she could taste the sweet in them.

She instantly got the energy to keep awake. And the energy to continue counting. Her stomach jumped.

There it was. She instantly turned her camera on.

_Finally! 4,152 Pokemon, I finally found what I was looking for!_

She aimed her camera at the...

_What the?_

She looked closer through her camera lens. Every single Pokemon at the spring was bowing. She looked at what. She gasped.

It was blue.

And it looked strangely like a...

Mew.

_It's that Mew!_

She began to take as many pictures as she possibly could of the small legendary. She could not believe her eyes. It made a bubble appear. It was also blue.

_This is amazing! I could be famous!_

It made the bubble float in the air. It popped into a thousand pieces. Every single on of those pieces exploded, making them look like fireworks._  
_

All of a sudden, a Houndor began to sniff the air. It looked at Zoey. It growled.

_Crap..._

Zoey stood up. A little bit to quickly. Every single Pokemon looked at her. She began to run. So did the Pokemon.

"Help!" she screamed, "Anyone! HELP!"

She could see her house in the distance. She looked back. The Pokemon were gaining.

"Help!" she screamed again. None came. She looked behind her one more time. The Houndor jumped at her. It bit her arm.

"OOOOWWWWW!" she screamed. She fell down. She began to cry. Many of the other Pokemon jumped on her.

_I'm going to die. Aren't I._

She closed her eyes and passed out...

* * *

_Am I... dead?_

Zoey asked herself this as she looked around at where she was. She couldn't make out what exactly what this was. Or where. She couldn't see anything. And yet, she could see everything and anything.

_Is this a dream?_

_Yes... _replied a voice in Zoey's head. She turned around. There was nothing there.

"Is someone there?" she asked, not expecting a reply. She got one.

_Yes..._

She turned around again. There was a blur of blue.

"Are you... Mew?" she asked.

_Yes. Yes I am Mew._

She turned around one more time. Sure enough, there was the shiny Mew, floating in the air.

"What's going on?"

_Those Pokemon are very protective over legendary Pokemon. But they don't get that we can protect ourselves!_

"Are you... helping me?" she asked.

_Yes. I am helping you. You were going to die. But I can help you._

"How?" she asked.

The Mew smirked, "Mew mew..."

"What does that mean?" yelled Zoey. But, the Mew just winked, and left. Zoey could feel herself getting a little bit sleepy, and then she passed out again...

* * *

Author's note: And this concludes chapter 1 of Unlikely Love!

Zoey: What happens to me?

I smirk. Starsea: You'll have to wait and see!

Zoey: Come on! Please!

I think. Starsea: Fine. But don't tell anyone.

Zoey pouts. Zoey: Fine...

I whisper in Zoey's ear. Zoey: Okay! She's going to make it so that... WHAT?

I smile. Starsea: Bye! Run, before she spoils it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Chapter 2

Zoey began to wake up. She found herself in her bed.

"It must have been a dream..." she said. She looked at the calendar. It was still the 30th of march.

_Yes! It was just a dream! I didn't almost die!_

Zoey was overjoyed. And she barely knew why. She got up out of her bed. She put on all of her clothes and ran out of her room.

Something was odd when she got down to the kitchen. Her camera was on the kitchen table.

_That's odd. I could have sworn that I left it on my counter in my room_...

She grabbed her camera and checked the pictures on it. There wasn't any of the Mew. But there was one thing that caught her eye. It said:

It wasn't a dream.

"What the heck is that?" she wondered aloud.

She looked out the window. The sun hasn't even risen yet.

"Wow. I'm up early," she said. She grabbed her camera and began to walk out the door, for a reason unknown. She was feeling tingly all over her body. She ignored this feeling and began to walk out into the forest. The tingly feeling started to feel more intense. Then she started to ache.

"Maybe I should go over to that one spring..." she said, starting to walk over to where she saw the spring last.

When she got there, it seemed quiet enough. She walked over to the spring and put her hands into it. She cupped her hands and brought the water up. She splashed it over her face. It didn't work at all. In fact, now she felt tired. She was beginning to panic. She ran over to the oran berry bush and ate one. It didn't help at all. Now, she couldn't even walk. She fell to the ground. The tingling feeling began to increase even more.

Then, she passed out three times in one day. Sort of...

* * *

"Mew! What's going on?" screamed Zoey in her dream. Mew didn't show up, "MEW!"

Zoey looked around. She couldn't see anything.

_Don't worry. This is what I had to do to keep you alive..._

Zoey turned around. There was the shiny Mew.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

_I mean, that I had to change your DNA. _

"You mean that I'll have to feel the tingly feeling and pass out all the time?" she yelled.

_No. Once you control this, you will be able to control when you change..._

"What do you mean, when you change?"

Mew was silent for a couple of seconds. _What's your favorite Pokemon?_

"I don't know. An Eevee, maybe?"

Mew smirked. _I'll see what I can do... _Then it disappeared.

"Wait!" yelled Zoey. Then she passed out again...

* * *

Zoey woke up. She looked around, still lying down. She was still at the spring, and it still seemed like the same time that it was when she passed out. She could hear something in the distance. It was just the wind.

Zoey was about to stand up when she noticed something. _Wasn't that oran berry bush smaller last time I saw it? _At first she thought that it must have grown. But there was absolutely no way that could have happened.

Zoey tried to stand up again. But she just fell back down.

_What the?_

She tried to stand up again. It didn't work. She looked down. She could see a white scruff of fur around her neck.

_WHAT THE?_

She knew that something was up. She stood up on four legs. It seemed to work. Then she tried to walk the same way that her Glameow walked time after time. It worked. She walked over to the spring. She looked at her reflection in the water.

An Eevee face was staring back at her.

_...What...?_

She looked straight down at the water. She dunked her head in the water and looked at her reflection again. It was still that of an Eevee. She looked forwards, and then up.

**"Oh... so that's what Mew meant..." **she mumbled.

_I'm surprised that you're taking this so lightly..._

She looked forwards again. There was the shiny Mew. It looked at her.

_...Well that's a first..._

**"What. The fact that I'm taking this so lightly? Well, that would mean that there are more people like me..."**

_...No. The fact that you're partly shiny..._

Zoey's eyes opened wide.

**"...What...? WHAT?" **she screamed.

_Wow. You weren't even all excited when you saw that you were an Eevee. But now that you know that you're partly shiny, well, it just seemed like your brain stopped working._

Zoey looked at the water, and she did not see any silver._  
_

**"...Where exactly do you see the shininess in me?"**

_The tip of your tail, and on all of your paws._

Zoey turned around. Then she looked at her paws. Sure enough, they were the only places where she saw silver.

**"..." **

_Is something wrong?_

**"...This is AWESOME!"** she screamed.

_Several firsts today._

Zoey realized something, **"Um, Mew?"**

_Yes?_

**"Where exactly are my clothes?"**

Mew's eyes opened even wider than they already were. The corners of its mouth started to curl up, and then, it began to laugh like crazy.

**"What?"**

**"I can't believe that you actually asked that!" **screamed Mew, between giggles.

**"Well, can you answer the question?"**

Mew actually looked surprised. Then it looked like it was thinking about it. It blushed a little bit.

_I um, actually don't know..._

They were silent for a few seconds.

**"Okay. But, I have a question. Can I change back?"**

_Yes. You can. But for the first week, you won't be able to control when you change._

**"Is that such a bad thing?" **asked Zoey.

_It can be. Just be mindful. Now, go ahead and have fun._

Zoey smiled, **"I'll see you around Mew."**

Zoey ran off into the forest...

* * *

_This could be fun..._

Zoey was at the front door of her own house. The was about to walk through the pet door that Glameow used so many times.

_Here it goes..._

Zoey ran through the pet door. Sure enough, everything in the house was right where it should be. Except for her and her camera. She wondered what even happened to it. She ignored this and ran up the stairs into her brother's bedroom.

**"Oh Drake!" **she yelled. She hopped onto his bed.

**"Wake up sleepy face!" **she screamed in his ear. Drake shot awake immediately.

"What the?" he yelled. He looked over at Zoey. She smiled.

"Eevee! Vee!"

"Wow! It's an Eevee!" he yelled.

"Ee!"

Zoey started to run towards his door. Drake got up, "Wait! Come back!" Drake was wearing some pajamas with stripes all along them. He ran after Zoey. Zoey was speeding down the stairs. He chased after her. Zoey neared the pet door. She was about to run through it when...

BLAM!

"EEVEE!" she screamed. She forgot that the pet door only opened one way. In! Meaning, that she couldn't get out. Drake was nearing Zoey, a Pokeball in a hand.

**"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? YOU'RE NOT A TRAINER YET!"** screamed Zoey.

"Don't worry. Nice Eevee..." Drake neared her, "I'm sure that my mom won't mind me using one of her spare Pokeballs."

Zoey looked at the Pokeball closer. She instantly froze up.

It was a master ball.

**"Get that thing away from me!"** Zoey dashed away as Drake threw the Pokeball at her.

"Darn it!" he left the Pokeball there and went after Zoey. They were nearing the stairs again.

"Woah!" screamed Drake as he stopped. Zoey looked behind her. He was standing there, mouth open.

"There _is_ such thing as a shiny Pokemon!" Drake chased after her again. She ran again as she got the tingly feeling again.

She ran up the stairs as fast as she could before the drowsiness began to set in. She made it up to her room. Drake was really far behind. She slammed the door shut and pushed a chair with her head to make it so Drake couldn't get in.

She got up into her bed. She put a bunch of pillows under the covers to make it look like she was sleeping, just in case Drake was able to push the door open. She was getting even more tired. Her window was open. Very good thing, because she got under the covers right as she fell asleep...

* * *

Drake finally got the door open. He ran through.

"Where's the Eevee?" he yelled at Zoey. Zoey looked really tired.

"I think that it went out that window..." she said. She yawned.

Drake looked out the window. The Eevee wasn't there, "Aww man! It got away!"

"Did you notice the shininess in it?"

"..." Drake sighed, "You were right. There is such thing as a shiny Pokemon."

Drake walked out of the room. Once Zoey was sure that he was out of ear shot, she said, "If only you knew..."

* * *

Author's note: I banned Zoey from speaking in here. In the story, she's perfect. But this is the real her.

Zoey trying to get a piece of cloth out of her mouth.

Starsea: I'll see you next time!

Ripping noise. Zoey rips the piece of cloth then waves: Bye!

Starsea tackles Zoey to the ground: I told you to keep that on! Bye!

You see a hand waving off screen. Zoey: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: And here's a new chapter of Unlikely Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! By the way, does anyone even check the disclaimer anyways?

Chapter 3

Everyone was having breakfast. They were all sitting at the table. It was a Monday, so Zoey, Drake, and Mia had to go to school. Zoey was worried about this, so the devised a plan the night before.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Crap! I have school for the next five days!" said Zoey. She was lying down in bed._

_"I better figure out something, and fast."_

_Zoey got out of bed and started to pace the floor. _

_"Hmmm... what should I do?" Zoey came up with a bunch of ideas until she found an idea that might actually work._

_"Got it."_

* * *

End of flashback:

When Zoey got her water cup ready, she put hot water in it instead. She sat down and started to eat her cereal. Once she was done, she drank the water as fast as she could. Once she was done, she said, "Mom, I don't feel so good..."

Her mom felt her forehead, "Hmm. You don't feel like you have a fever, I'll go ahead and get the thermometer. Her mom went over to a cupboard and grabbed the little thermometer. She came back and took Zoey's temperature.

"It says 98."

_Crap! The water must have not worked!_

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sure. At least I'm sure that you used the hot water trick."

"...What...?"

"Yeah. The temperature was way to high to be a real fever. It was up to 107 degrees. That's definitely fake. You're going to school, young lady!"

_Crap crap crap..._

* * *

Zoey was at school. She was going to Math for her first period. She sat down at her desk and waited for the change.

"Now, everyone. You remember the little assignment that was due today?" asked the teacher.

Zoey put out a page of math and waited for him to take it. Zoey just then heard Mew in her head.

_What's your favorite Eevee evolution? _

_I don't know... _

_I'll see if I can figure out which one you like._

Mew's voice disappeared from Zoey's head. Zoey shrugged and watched the math teacher.

Thirty minutes later...

_There's no tingly feeling yet. I think I'm gonna make it!_

Just then, Zoey could feel a little tingle in her rear. She could feel her spine expanding.

_Crap!_

Everyone was trying to solve a question on the board. Zoey got up and went over to the teacher.

"Um, I have a really bad stomach ache."

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Go ahead," the teacher wrote really quickly on a piece of paper and handed to Zoey. Zoey could feel the tail growing.

"Thank you," she said before walking out. The second that she was in the hallway, she ran as fast as she could to the girl's bathroom.

"Crap! What am I even turning into?" she looked at her hands. They were turning into dark blue paws.

"Vaporeon."

Her hands began to tickle. She ran inside of the girls bathroom. She got into a stall. She could feel something in her body changing. It must have been her voice box.

"Wha-vap!"

She felt like someone was grabbing her face and pulling it forwards. A tiny blue muzzle appeared on her face.

"Vap vap!"

**"Why didn't I pass out this time?"**

_Because you're gaining more control._

**"Shut up Mew..." **she mumbled.

She could feel a kind of odd feeling as a fin appeared around her neck. Then, her tail finished forming. Her clothes seemed to melt into her body.

**"Oh. So that's where they go."**

The rest of the transformation just tickled. She felt her own fur. It felt like normal fur, only it was a little bit slick.

**"This is cool!"**

She looked at her paws. They were silver again. So was the back of her tail.

**"I wonder if it happens there every time, and if it's always that color."**

Zoey stepped out from under the bathroom stall. A girl was right there. She screamed.

**"Crap. I gotta find a new word..."**

Zoey ran out of the bathroom through an open window.

**"I hope that I don't miss too much school," **she said.

_That can be arranged._

Mew showed up.

**"What're you doing here?" **

_I'm gonna cover for you._

Mew seemed to glow. It was kind of like an evolution, but it wasn't.

Mew was... Zoey.

**"Wha...?"**

Mew smiled, "Yup! It's me still! I can cover for you like this. Let me see... best friend, Tonya. Mom, dad, Drake, Mia..."

**"Are you reading my memories?"**

"Yeah. It'll help me cover for you. Now, go ahead and have fun!"

Zoey nodded and ran off.

Mew walked into the building.

_This, will be very fun. _Thought Mew_.  
_

_This will be very fun. _Thought Zoey.

* * *

Zoey was walking in the forest.

**"I wonder if I can use any abilities that Vaporeon can use..."**

Zoey sprinted over to the spring. There weren't very many Pokemon drinking water. In fact, some of them were actually swimming. Zoey ran into the water and jumped in. She sank immediately.

**"Crap!" **Zoey accidentally breathed in. It didn't hurt at all.

**"Huh?"**

Zoey made her tail move up and down. She began to move swiftly through the water. She went to the top.

**"Woah!" **Zoey remembered something about Vaporeon being able to disappear in the water. She thought about it as hard as she could. All that did was make it so that she turned red in the face.

She panted. She tried relaxing. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the water. Just the water. The sweet, sweet water flowing against her fur. She could feel every single drop of it. She was the water.

Zoey could feel herself seem to fade away. She opened her eyes. She could only see the outline of her paws.

**"This is awesome!"**

Zoey let herself appear again. She got out of the water. She began to walk around. She went over to the oran berry bush. She ate one. It was even better now then it was when she was a human!

**"Wow!"** she exclaimed.

She heard some rustling in some bushes behind her. She jumped into the oran berry bushes and watched and waited. An Umbreon came rushing through the bushes and over to the spring. It began drinking the water rapidly. It yelled, **"Oh thank Mew! I didn't think that I would make it!"**

_Who is that?_

Zoey began to feel the tingly feeling again. She ran out of the bushes and back towards the school...

* * *

Zoey was herself again. She almost ran into the school, but she had a second thought.

_Mew! When can I go in?_

_I'm gonna need for you to stay out of school, and your house until Saturday. _

_Why?_

_Because we never know when you will change._

Zoey shrugged_, That's fine with me. _Zoey ran back into the forest.

* * *

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday were all basically the same as Monday. On Tuesday, she turned into a Jolteon, and learned how to use thunderbolt. On Wednesday, she turned into a Flareon and learned how to use ember. On Thursday, she turned into a Glaceon and learned how to use blizzard. And on Friday, she turned into a Leafeon and learned how to use razor leaf. She always had silver paws and a partly silver tail.

She always saw that one Umbreon. On Saturday, she went to the spring to get a few more oran berries to eat. That's when she had her last transformation...

_There are seven Eevee evolutions, I wonder which one I won't be trying..._

Zoey could already feel the tingling start. She felt a tail poke through. She got a glimpse of it splitting in two at the ends. She saw it turn pinkish purplish. She instantly knew what she was turning into.

"Espeon," she said. She began to turn into the psychic Pokemon.

The jewel appeared on her forehead. That hurt a little bit.

"Oww..."

She could feel the tickling feeling flowing throughout her body. Her ears moved to the top of her head and became a different shape. Her hands shifted into paws and she was forced onto all fours. She closed her eyes as her tail began to grow fur. Her neck grew longer and her body became skinnier. The rest just happened really quickly.

**"This seems pretty cool too!" **she yelled. She ran over to the spring to get a drink.

**"OUCH!" **she yelled when she ran into someone.

**"I'm sorry," **she mumbled as she got up. She looked at who she ran into. It was that Umbreon. She felt herself blush and she didn't know why.

The Umbreon smiled, **"Its fine. My name's John. What's yours?"**

**"Um, its Zoey."**

**"Hey Zoey, you wanted to get a drink, right?"** asked John.

**"Yeah," **said Zoey, as she walked over to get a drink from the spring. John followed. Once they were done, they walked over to the oran berry bush and sat down.

**"So..." **said John.

**"So..." **said Zoey.

Zoey was trying to figure out what exactly they should talk about.

**"I don't mean to come on right away, but I kind of think that... um, well, are you... involved in any way?"**

**"WHAT?" **screamed Zoey.

**"..."**

**"... No... no I'm not."**

John looked relieved a little bit. Zoey didn't know it but her jewel was glowing. It stopped immediately.

**"... I don't think that you have bad intentions..." **said Zoey. _What was that?_

Zoey couldn't shake the feeling that she liked John. She also couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't like him.

**"That's good to know," **said John. Zoey could already start to feel the tingling.

**"Um, yeah. I guess that it is," **she said.

John looked at Zoey's tail and paws, **"Are you... partly shiny?"**

**"Yeah. Yes I am."**

**"That is so cool! I always wanted to be a shiny, but I guess that it wasn't meant to be."**

The tingling started to spread, **"Hey John, I gotta go."**

**"How come?"**

**"I just need to go. I'll come back tomorrow!"**

Zoey began to run off.

**"Bye!"** screamed John.

**"Bye!" **screamed Zoey.

As Zoey ran off, she thought, _Mew, my answer is Espeon._

_

* * *

_Author's note: And that's the end of chapter 3!

Zoey: I think that I'm in love!

Starsea: Yes. And that's because I made you! What the heck are you doing out of the story?

Zoey: You forgot to put a lock on the door!

Starsea: If you come out again, I'll make something really bad happen to you in the story!

Zoey walks back into the door. She walks back out. Zoey: Bye! I can't wait!

Starsea: HOW DARE YOU! Bye guys!

Camera zooms out, Starsea and Zoey fighting in the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is my third time trying to do this chapter. It keeps on getting deleted. I hate some of these updates, and I can't do anything about it. Enjoy...

Chapter 4

Zoey had ran out of the forest just in time when she transformed back into herself. She was contemplating what just happened back there.

_No! I can't actually be... NO! No, no, no, no, no!_

She paced back and forth when she heard a voice inside of her head.

_Guess what?_

She looked around. There was no one there. She turned towards the forest. There was... Her! The only thing different was her hair seemed to be tinted blue at the tips.

"...Mew?" she asked.

Mew giggled, "Yup! And guess-"

"I can control my powers now?" she asked.

Mew looked hurt. She... he... it... oh never mind, "How did you know?"

"Considering the fact that its the weekend again, and the fact that you were asking me that question, I think that it would be pretty obvious that I can control my powers."

"... Okay. But, I still need to teach you how to use them."

"Why would I need to know now?" she asked.

"Because you're on the other side of the forest!" yelled Mew.

"I'm what?" screamed Zoey as she looked at her surroundings. Sure enough, her house wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Alright. Let's start working on this. Which Pokemon do you want to-"

"Espeon. Definitely Espeon," interrupted Zoey.

"...Okay," said Mew, confused. Mew began to shimmer. It shrunk, and just then, it stopped shimmering and was the shiny Mew who we all know.

_That was awesome!_

_I want you to concentrate on your hand. Think of it turning into an Espeon paw. It's easier if you close your eyes._

Zoey obeyed. She closed her eyes. It was harder than you might think. I mean, her fingers merging together into three. Shrinking down to half its size. Claws forming. Fur growing all across her hands...

_Faster than I thought..._

Zoey looked down at her hand... her silver paw.

"... This is awesome!" she squealed.

_Now, go ahead and transform the rest of your body just like you did with your hand. I need to go now._

And with that, Mew disappeared. Zoey did the rest of the transformation with ease. She sped off into the forest...

* * *

**"I wonder if I'm still going in the right direction..." **said Zoey. She stopped for a second. The air felt moist. It felt kind of like steam. She began to walk forwards some more. She stumbled upon a beautiful area. There seemed to be only Eeveelutions here. She saw one pair, a Vaporeon and a Flareon, using their attacks to create steam.

**"So that's why the air's so moist..."** she saw a Glaceon and a Jolteon practicing something also. She walked up to the Glaceon.

**"What's going on?" **she asked. It was the Jolteon who answered.

He said, **"We're practicing for the Eevee games!"**

Zoey tilted her head, **"What are the Eevee games?"**

The Jolteon and the Glaceon exchanged glances. They both started laughing. At least, the Jolteon was. The Glaceon seemed to be trying to laugh, but no noise came out.

**"You're joking right?" **asked the Jolteon. Zoey shook her head no.

The Jolteon sighed, **"You must have trapped in a hole for most of your life, haven't you?"**

**"Yes. Yes I have," **said Zoey.

**"Well, the Eevee games is a special event, where Eeveelutions work in pairs showing off their own combination of moves. Then, three judges will judge the Eeveelutions. The four pairs with the most points will go on to the next round. Here, the pairs will battle with another pair, and the winners will face off in a final round. Who ever wins, will be granted a ribbon."**

**"That sounds an awful lot like a Pokemon contest to me."**

**"The humans stole it from us."**

**"Ahh," **Zoey glanced over at the Glaceon. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked, **"Can she talk?"**

**"No. Something's wrong with her voice box, which makes it so she can't talk at all. But she's still the best Glaceon in the whole wide world."**

The Glaceon seemed to laugh again and they hugged. After they were done, the Jolteon said, **"By the way, My name's Rai, and this is Shayla****." **Rai looked at the tip of Zoey's tail, and her paws, **"Are you... partly shiny?"**

Zoey nodded. Rai and Shayla stared. Rai yelled, **"That's awesome! Wow!"**

Shayla nodded. Rai asked, **"What's your name?"**

Zoey introduced herself. _I wonder what it would be like to be in the Eevee games..._

She began contemplating this, when a figure rushed through. It just so happened to be John, **"Rai, Shayla, little problem. Oh, hey Zoey!"**

**"You've met?" **asked Rai.

**"Yeah," **said John, **"Anyways, the humans are coming!"**

**"Crap! We can't have another incident!" **screamed Rai, **"Everyone! Get to your positions!"**

Every single Eeveelution stopped what they were doing and ran into the bushes. As John, Rai, and Shayla ran in, Zoey followed them.

John peered out of the bush. So did Rai and Shayla. So Zoey figured that she should do the same. Zoey peeked out of the bush. At first, there was no noise. Then Zoey could hear footsteps. She waited. Then, she could see two pairs of legs. It looked like kids.

"Wow. This spot would be good!" said one.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" said the other one. They both seemed to be boys. They both reached their Pokeballs. But before they could do anything else, the Flareon used Flamethrower.

"AHHHH!" they both screamed. The Vaporeon began to use watergun. Creating the steam from before.

"What's going on?" screamed one.

"I don't know!" screamed the other. They ran into each other. Zoey was kind of confused at this. _But I can see just fine!_

It seemed as though fate just had a way of answering her questions. John said, **"Good thing that we have better eyesight than humans."** He looked around again. Then he screamed, **"Now, next formation!"**

Shayla got ready to attack. She seemed to step out of the bush just a little bit. Zoey could see a few Leafeon step out as well. The Leafeon used Razor leaf. They brushed the kids legs, but didn't cut their pants.

"AHHH!" they screamed again, as they naturally jumped. Shayla got ready to attack. The Vaporeon stayed out, and they used watergun all over the ground. Shayla and a few more Glaceon used icy wind. When the kids landed, they slipped on the ice. They slid into a thicket, and Zoey couldn't help thinking; _This must have been planned out for weeks!_

John yelled, **"Third formation!"**

Next, the Leafeon came out. They circled around the thicket. They used a move that Zoey didn't know. It made the thicket grow and entangle the kids.

**"Last formation! Let's go!" **John mentioned towards Zoey, and hopped out of the bushes. Zoey followed. John, and a couple other Umbreon used some sort of move as well. It made darkness circle all around the kids.

"I can't see!" screamed one of the boys. A few Espeon came out as well. Zoey followed, trying to play along. All the Espeons' jewels glowed a bright purplish pinkish. They concentrated on the kids, who immediately passed out. John yelled, **"That's it! Clear the humans!"**

The Jolteon took on this last task, because they were the only ones who didn't have anything to do. They crowded around the two boys as the Leafeon made the thicket shrink down into nothing but a couple tiny sprouts. The Jolteon got behind the boys and pushed their muzzles underneath them. They lifted them up onto their backs and carried them off out of the forest. Since they were one of the fastest Eeveelutions, they ran back to the field quickly.

**"John, that's the third incident this week. They're coming quicker. What're we supposed to do?" **asked Rai.

Zoey was getting the feeling that John was a superior to the rest of the Eeveelutions in some way. John responded, **"I don't know. We're just going to have to keep on using our formations until we can figure out what's going on."**

**"Hey John?" **asked Zoey.

**"Yeah?" **he asked.

**"Are you a superior to the rest of the Eeveelutions in any way?"**

John looked dumbstruck, **"Of course I'm not! I was just the lookout for the day! Every day they pick an Eeveelution to check for humans around the area. And if there is an incident, the lookout gets to state the formations to everyone."**

_Seems complicated._

Zoey realized that she should get home to her family. She said, **"Hey John, I think I need to go."**

**"Alright. But before you go, I was just wondering, are you interested in the Eevee games?"**

**"Of course!" **she yelled, **"I think that it's awesome!"**

John seemed hopeful for just a split second, **"Would you like to be my partner?"**

**"Sure!" **yelled Zoey, **"... Wait, WHAT?"**

_Did he just ask to... marry me?_

John realized what Zoey thought, so he spoke up, **"Oh! I meant for the Eevee games!"**

**"Ahh. Sure!" **yelled Zoey, **"When do you think that we should start practicing?"**

Zoey realized what she just said. _Nuts! I need to remember that I am a human being! I'm not a Pokemon!_

John said something that relieved her, **"What do you think about on Saturdays for a while, and on Wednesdays for around an hour?"**

**"On the Wednesdays, can it be after 3:30?"**

**"Fine with me!"**

**"And it's fine with me! Yeah. I gotta go for the rest of the day! I'll see ya!"**

Zoey started to run off. John yelled, **"I'll see you too!"**

When Zoey was out of sight, Rai said, **"OOOHHH! You're in _love_! Aren't you?"**

At this, Shayla began to laugh with no noise again. If John didn't have fur covering his face, his friends would have seen him blush.

**"W-w-what are you saying? I-I'm not in l-love!" **yelled John.

Shayla thought, _Of course you are! There's no doubt! _

John knew that his friends were just teasing, but he didn't like this. He was serious about liking Zoey, but he didn't want anyone to know it yet. So he ran. Back towards the spring...

* * *

Zoey had already finished transforming, and she finished with all of the questions from her family, like, "Where were you?" and, "Why didn't you tell us!"

The answer to these questions were, in order, "I was with Katie. I didn't see the time, so I ended up just staying there for a while."

And, "I left you a note!"

Zoey realized that this was a very bad answer indeed. So, when her parents forgot to ask her where she left the note, and went looking for it, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and got to work.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm going over to Katie's house for a bit. I'll be home at around three! I love ya!_

_Love, Zoey Valentine._

She placed the note on the dining room table, and she ran towards her parents.

"Mom, dad, the note's on the dining room table." Her parents immediately ran towards the dining room table and read the note. They thought that it was there the entire time, so Zoey was off the hook.

Zoey ran back up to her room, and opened up her journal. No one knew that she kept a Journal, because her brother would make fun of her, saying, "Diary's are so girlie!"

She got to work on her next entry, saying:

_April 6 2011_

_This is my most risky entry that I have ever placed into my journal. One week ago, I was blessed by a shiny Mew. I now am able to transform into any Pokemon that I want to. I know that it sounds crazy, but it is true! But, this is not the most risky part, in my own opinion._

_I think that I am falling in love with an Umbreon named John. I don't understand why, but I feel almost as if, him and I were meant to be together. I notice different things about John's personality that I never would have thought possible in a Pokemon. _

_Oh yeah! I also don't transform into a normal Pokemon. I always come out partly shiny! For all of the Eeveelutions, I end up with silver paws and the tip of my tail is also silver. I also learned about something called, the Eevee games. They're just like Pokemon contests, but only for the Eeveelutions. I think that Pokemon have a grudge against humans. I desperately want to tell John that I am really a human, but I'm scared to get rejected. _

_John asked for me to be his partner in the Eevee games! I was an Espeon at the time, so now I have to be one when I'm around him. I think that Espeon is my favorite Eeveelution of all time, simply for the fact that John knows about me. _

_But, I can't help remembering that I am a human. And this means that I can't be with John. But then, I think that I am meant to be with him, and I forget about being a human for a little bit. I'm scared. Maybe I just shouldn't practice with John at the Eevee games. But I want to be with him forever and ever... Dang it! I wish that fate would just leave me alone!_

_Zoey Valentine._

Zoey was satisfied with her entry, so she closed her journal.

_I want to be with him... And that's the truth._

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of this chapter! I am really sorry that I didn't get it in sooner.

Zoey: Yeah. Because you're lazy.

Starsea: I am not! I've just been really busy! And that is the absolute truth.

Zoey: Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy-

I put the rag back in her mouth.

Starsea: Would you like me to make Zoey serious in the author's note section? Speaking of questions, I asked this one in my first story, but here it is again.

Do you ever find yourself writing slowly when you want your character to speak slowly?

If you want, you can answer this question in a review. I'll try and have the next chapter up by Wednesday. Bye! Oh, by the way, this is my longest chapter yet!

Zoey: (Muffled yelling)


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm need to tell you guys this, and it's difficult seeing as I've been here for so long.

I'm quitting Fanfiction. I don't think I'm going to come back.

For the past few years, I've had a lot of fun writing for you guys. I loved the feedback you gave me, and it was exciting to see how much I've improved since Twisted Tails. After a while, though, it started to feel like an obligation to you guys, and it was ceasing to benefit me. I've thinking for some time about quitting this.

I'm sorry to anyone who's been waiting for a long time for me to post. I didn't want to make any of you wait any longer for something that won't come out, so I'm posting this as closure.

Thank all of you for your support and critique. You've been awesome.


End file.
